


Liquor store

by beloniika



Series: Rewind [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Party, liquor store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BYOB should've been mandatory, so Jaebum and Youngjae wouldn't have to do the work for their drunkass friends.</p><p> </p><p>[<b>january 2017:</b> drabble extended, there will be a total of 3 chapters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why did you agree when Jinyoung asked us to get more drinks,aish…” 

Jaebum and Youngjae are walking the two blocks that separate the dorms and the liquor store, dispatched to get more alcohol for Jinyoung and Jackson’s party.

“The party is his, he should’ve planned it better,” Jaebum laments as he zips his leather jacket up against the chilly night, “maybe add a ‘bring your own booze’ note to the facebook invite.”

“We were the most sober in there and he probably didn’t expect so many people to show up,” Youngjae reasons while skipping ahead, his open coat flapping every which way with every bounce. Jaebum questions how sober the younger boy really is. “But I agree with the BYOB.”

They just crossed the street, the store’s neon sign already in sight, when Jaebum reaches for Youngjae’s shoulder, making the younger boy spin on the spot. He fiddles with the lapels of Youngjae’s coat to force it closed as best as he can, especially in the neck area, only to have his hands pushed away; Youngjae is smiling, though, so it’s all good.

“I’m not cold,  _ mom _ , just leave it,” the shorter boy drawls, a teasing glint in his eyes as he looks up at Jaebum, “Besides, how else am I going to sneak out some extra bottles if I don’t keep my coat open?”

Jaebum halts in surprise in front of his roommate’s mischievous grin, the single drink he had back at the party loosening the younger up a bit. He then levels Youngjae with a partly stern, partly accomplice look when he says, “You little shit. You’re hanging out with Bambam and Yugyeom too much lately, I’ll let you know,” then proceeds to envelop the younger in an almost-headlock. 

They walk the few meters that separate them from their destination snug like that, with Youngjae keeping his hands on the arm Jaebum has around his neck in half-hearted attempts at freeing himself. It takes all of the elder’s willpower not to look down at Youngjae’s pinkish cheeks and content grin, because if his roommate were to look up with that blinding smile of his Jaebum isn’t sure he’ll be able to resist those lips.

They unwrap before entering the store and give the owner a quick nod as they head to the fridges.

“More beer?”

“More beer. Should we take cans, bottles or kegs?”

“There aren’t any kegs in the fridges, though, it’ll be like drinking piss. Let’s stock up on cans.”

After figuring out how to juggle too many beer packs for two people, they file to the cashier, Jaebum in the lead with the most packs under his arms and Jinyoung’s credit card secured in his jacket’s pocket. They don’t dare to ask for a cart of some sort and neither does the owner offer them one, so the two friends walk cautiously back to the dorms, loaded like mules.

It isn’t until they’ve crossed the street on the way back that they stop to crack their backs and stretch their arms. With a loud  _ ‘whew!’ _ Youngjae lifts up from his half-crouched position, glancing at Jaebum applying pressure to his back. He approaches the elder, concerned about how long it’s taking him to heal (due to his stubbornness, let’s be real).

“You okay?” Youngjae asks, covering one of Jaebum’s fists on his back with his own.

Jaebum startles, his pained grimace morphing in a wide-eyed shifty mess.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay. We’re almost there, come on, let’s go,” he hurries, bending down to start picking the packs up, but is stopped once again by Youngjae, who throws a glance in the direction of the liquor store before opening his coat like a flasher.

“What about a shot to recharge?”

Jaebum stares bug eyed at the clear bottles of vodka and tequila each hanging--just barely--in the inner pockets (or is it extra fabric?) of Youngjae’s garment.

“Holy shit you really did it.”


	2. Lemon soju, tequila for me, mojito for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of bets, alcohol, feelings still too deep to dig out, and did I mention alcohol?

“Jaebuuuum, please! You’re one of the very few still sober enough to function and the only one I trust!”

Jaebum very pointedly looks away from Jinyoung’s aegyo showcase, heightened by his alcohol-induced flushed cheeks and glimmering eyes: he’s tired of the younger getting his way with that frankly annoying practice, so all he can do is ignore Jinyoung and hope he’ll tire quickly.

Youngjae must not share the same opinion, if the amused chuckle followed by the playfully resigned tone of his assent is anything to go by. Jaebum cringes, but doesn’t have the heart to reprimand his roommate for falling for Jinyoung’s totally fake charms; he prefers barking at his best friend, who is currently side hugging Youngjae and Jaebum’s hands totally aren’t prickling to separate the two of them.

“Fine, fine! But cough the money up, I ain’t payin’ shit for your and Jackson’s disorganization.”

“Umph, okay!” Jinyoung agrees, that’s fair. After fruitlessly patting all over his own body, he realizes he doesn’t have money on him. “Ugh, I left the wallet in my room. Follow me,” he instructs, stepping ahead and barely skirting an intoxicated Wonpil.

“I’ll wait here!” Youngjae offers with a cheerful shake of his drink directed at Jaebum, who can’t fight off a goofy smile. It’s definitely all fault of the alcohol in his body.

(Nevermind that he’s the best drinker among his group of friends.)

  
  
  


“He wouldn’t do it.”

“Who knows, maybe with the right conditions...?”

“He wouldn’t!”

“Mhmm...wait, lemme ask--Youngjae hyung!”

The boy in question notices his friend Bambam waving madly at him from the throng of people filling Jinyoung and Jackson’s dorm room and dives in, careful to keep a firm grasp on his beer bottle and his thumb on the opening to contain the spilling.

“Hey hyung, Yugyeom has something to ask you!” Bambam all but slaps Yugyeom forward, earning a glare dimmed by the wince the taller boy couldn’t help but make in response to the sharp pain between his shoulderblades.

“Actually it was Bam’s idea, but...we dare you to go steal booze from the store two blocks down!” Yugyeom has to tip down a bit to shout his challenging words in Youngjae’s ear over the boosted bass of Jackson’s powerful stereo system.

“Why would I…?”  Youngjae starts, furrowing his eyebrows in what is supposed to be a stern expression but it only makes him look like a grumpy kitty.

“Hey guys, the open bar is shit and they almost ran out of booze already. Our friend here is gonna sneak some extras from the liquor store!” Bambam yells excitedly, in hopes the people surrounding them manage to hear him over the loud music and start spreading the announcement to every corner of the dorm.

Youngjae fidgets under the scrutiny of the closest students, who are looking at him as if doubting he’d dare to steal even a borrowed pen, let alone some booze. He clears his throat before shouting back at Bambam, “You’re lucky Jinyoung hyung asked me and Jaebum hyung to go buy some already!”

All he gets in return is a wicked grin from the freshman and a lopsided smile from his taller accomplice, so all Youngjae can do is leave, smiling shyly in response to the pats on his back and encouraging words he receives from the other guests.

After a beat of “silence”, if one ignores the dubstep blaring from the stereo, Yugyeom leans down to speak right into Bambam’s ear.

“And you call putting Youngjae hyung under the pressure of expectant party goers the right conditions for him to do something illegal?” he points out, as he observes Youngjae wading back through the other guests to reach the front door.

“It’s not _that_ illegal…” Bambam scoffs with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“It’s stealing,” the taller reminds him.

It hasn’t been long since the two of them became roommates on their very first year of college, but Yugyeom should know by now that it’s pretty impossible to have the last word with the Thai boy.

“At least it’s not _bad_ illegal…?” Bambam is quick to retort with a tentative grin, having the decency to look mildly embarrassed by his own bullshitting.

Yugyeom shakes his head in mock exasperation before chugging his forgotten beer. He almost chokes on it when he sees Bambam talking the others into betting in favor or against Youngjae and his little mission, messily scribbling names and wagers on a paper napkin with a pen fetched from who knows where.

  
  


It’s about half an hour later when the dispatched pair returns with more beer than they could carry. The room is buzzing with curiosity, more pairs of eyes than Youngjae is comfortable with staring at him or outright scanning him head to toe, checking for the Holy Grail that is a bottle of liquor possibly peeking from his coat.

Jaebum throws a confused glance between Youngjae and the crowd before looking for Jinyoung to return his credit card, while Youngjae spots Yugyeom’s mop of hair and makes his way towards him, correctly assuming Bambam is still with him.

“Hyung! You’re back! How did it go?” the twiggy boy asks, mindful to be heard by as many people as possible. Youngjae looks at the expectant and daring faces of the students surrounding them, swaying to the music and to the alcohol in their bloodstream, and with a sigh he opens his coat.

A loud cheer erupts from the dorm in front of the four bottles (two of vodka and two of tequila) that Youngjae managed to smuggle to the party.

“I have more inner pockets than I know what to do with…” he comments meekly in defense, not sure someone even heard him. Bambam makes quick work of pouring the first shot of the hard earned booze and pushing it into Youngjae’s hands, who sees no choice but drink it all.

“Beyond expectations, dude! I was sure you’d come back with a single travel sized rum bottle!” some senior with a wacky two-toned hairstyle pats Youngjae’s shoulder roughly once he got his ratio of sought after strong drink, that Yugyeom and Bambam are carefully sharing with the other party goers.

Everywhere Youngjae goes, that night, someone stops him and thanks him for his “heist”, going as far as posing for some pictures.

(He’ll regret it later, because he’ll spend the whole weekend worrying someone revealed he stole something in their Instagram and Facebook hashtags and tagged him appropriately. He eventually thanks every star that half of them didn’t bother writing shit and the other half commented with something generic like “Hero of the night”.)

“...nineteen...twenty. Here you go!”

Bambam grins brightly at the two girls in front of him as he hands them their winnings after a successful bet. Youngjae knows he should be mad at his friend for involving him in some stupid dare and profiting from it, but who is Youngjae to complain about the stack of money Bambam hands him when they’re back together?

“Not fair!” Yugyeom laments. His wallet feels too empty, even emptier than a broke college student’s wallet is supposed to be. “You placed your bet only when Youngjae hyung returned!”

“Not my fault you suck at gambling and aren’t observant!”

Youngjae leaves the two freshmen to squabble and walks back in the kitchen, where he sees Jaebum trying to pour himself some tequila, but all he gets is a couple of tiny drops that barely veil the glass’ bottom.

“Oh, hey, Youngjae,” his roommate greets.

“Hyung,” Youngjae greets back with a wicked smile. He flaps the wad of money he just received right by Jaebum’s face. “Breakfast is on me!”

Jaebum blinks in surprise (and to fight off the alcohol finally starting to get the best of him, even if he doesn’t want to admit it).

“And brunch and dinner! Where did all that money come from?” he asks as he wraps a companionable arm around Youngjae’s shoulder. They walk back to the party, drinking and chatting and laughing. And drinking. And drinking, because Jackson and Mark go back to the store to stock up again, and this time they don’t hold back.

(Thank you, Mark’s bottomless credit card.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filling chapter that i found myself writing after disappearing for months! Life and depression got in the way, i'm very sorry for leaving so many projects in the limbo :(  
> Title is supposed to be from SNSD's "Party" (translated lyrics).  
> I already planned to write a bit more about this party but couldn't decide whether to post them separately or add chapters to the existing drabble. The 3rd and last part is in the works (chapter two turned out way longer than expected so the next will probably consist of three short paragraphs at best X'D). I added a few more notes to my list of ideas for this AU, we'll see how it goes!


	3. Sport drinks and painkillers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum feels naked.  
> Jaebum feels naked and warm.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (...sorry for the clickbait summary,haha)

Jaebum feels naked.

Jaebum feels naked and warm.

A quick glance under the covers and down his own body reassures Jaebum he’s at least wearing his boxers. It also shows him an arm wrapped around his waist, no big deal. Who said  _ he  _ had to be the little spoon, though?

Trying his best to check who’s lying in bed with him without waking the other up, Jaebum cranes his neck until he’s able to look over his own shoulder. He has to hastily fight off the urge to jump off the bed, as if burned, when he discovers it’s  _ his roommate _ the person who latched onto his 90% naked body like a lifeline; Jaebum takes a couple of calming breaths and gingerly holds Youngjae’s wrist between his thumb and forefinger to lift his arm enough to sneak off bed and have all the room to freak out.

The sun is up in the sky, it must be midday already. The light filtering through the blinds makes Jaebum’s eyes sting, so he seeks relief in the shade of the mostly dark bedroom...that’s not his own. Playing “20 questions” with himself, Jaebum reaches the conclusion that he fell asleep some time during the party at Jinyoung and Jackson’s dorm and, considering neither he and Youngjae nor the other bodies scattered on the floor have been kicked out of the bedroom, this one must belong to Jackson, who most likely went to Mark’s place.

(Jinyoung is very peculiar with his spaces and possessions - Jaebum wouldn’t be surprised if his childhood friend locked his bedroom’s door and window before the party started.)

Enough with stalling looking everywhere but the bed, where Youngjae is still soundly asleep and cutely curled up under the covers. Peeking from the dark blue duvet is the boy’s shoulder, clad in what looks like Jaebum’s black turtleneck; only then does Jaebum remember he’s standing in just his boxers in a thankfully warm enough bedroom, and starts searching for the rest of his clothes he doesn’t know where did he discard them.

Feeling presentable in his ripped jeans he retrieved from under a passed out Jooheon, socks he found under the bed, and undershirt nowhere to be seen but he’ll make do with what looks like Youngjae’s oversized sweatshirt (it’s only fair, he tries to reason), Jaebum throws a last glance at his roommate before padding quietly through the obstacle course that is Jackson’s bedroom floor. He manages to step in the living room without waking anyone up; some more of their friends and people he saw in passing on campus are still asleep in different states of undress and more or less comfortable poses in the rest of the seniors’ spacious dorm ( _ “We could’ve had it aaaalll” _ Jaebum’s brain starts crooning out of the blue, still bitter at the downgrade of accommodations he was forced to deal with).

Jaebum steps confidently in the bathroom, where he picks up a brand new box of Tylenol from Jinyoung’s secret stash, then heads to the kitchen where, after opening this and that cupboard, finally manages to find Jackson’s stockpile of sport drinks that he starts placing along with the painkillers nearby every pile of people to share once they wake up.

Back in the bedroom he woke up in, Jaebum sets the remaining hangover relievers on the desk, picking up a bottle and two pills for himself and Youngjae, who is already hard to wake up on normal days but becomes impossible to rouse after a drink too many.

“Youngjae…”

No response.

“Youngjae-yah…”

Jaebum starts shaking his roommate harder. Youngjae scrunches his nose a little but continues sleeping, plump lips slightly parted.

(Jaebum forces himself to look away.)

“ _ Youngjae _ .”

Jaebum growls as he strips the blankets off. Youngjae whines and huddles up more to keep his bare legs somewhat warm. The senior is thankful he isn’t currently drinking the neon green concoction of mineral salts, otherwise he would’ve choked on it or spat it out, the sight of Youngjae wearing only  _ his _ ,  _ Jaebum’s _ , turtleneck too much to handle.

“Y-Yah~!”

It sounds a bit wavery, not as firm and frustrated as Jaebum would’ve liked, but it eventually works. With another whine and a grimace, Youngjae slowly starts to wake up, only to hurriedly cover his face under the pillow because the sliver of light filtering through his barely open eyes is enough to make his eyeballs pulse and his whole brain screech in protest. Jaebum scoots a bit closer to be able to cast a shadow on his hungover roommate and prods him with the half full bottle of sport drink, a white, smooth pill in his other hand.

“Wake up and take this, Youngjae, it’ll help,” he says quietly, too familiar with the heightened sensitivity ears and eyes seem to develop after a night of partying.

“...How can you be awake and functional and responsible already…” Youngjae mumbles, taking the remedies with a grateful grunt and chugging down the drink while still lying on the bed.

“I have two years of college drinking experience on you, I guess,” Jaebum comments with a slight smile.

With quite the effort Youngjae props himself up on an elbow and scans the room, taking in the fellow party goers and recognizing some seniors.

“They do, too, but they melted on the floor as it’s common to do,” he groans, as he lets gravity do its job and he flops back on the bed. “You’re not human.”

Jaebum chuckles at the conclusion a tired Youngjae got to. He’s about to ask him about his clothes when the dorm’s door slams open unceremoniously, startling many people awake.

“Rise and shine, you bums, and get back to your rooms!” a way too bright Jackson hollers as soon as he enters. He giggles evilly at some expletives thrown his way by groggy students, but finishes Jaebum’s job by distributing drinks and pills to them as they file outside.

“If I’m not human what is he, then?” Jaebum asks, glad his lame question earned him a smile, albeit sleepy and with his eyes still closed, from Youngjae.

The senior jumps off the bed a fraction of a second before Jackson steps inside his own room, eyes already wide when he takes in the number of people sprawled on his floor widening when he notices  _ who  _ is on his bed. He smirks devilishly when he notices Jaebum and Youngjae swapped clothes (he was still sober when the two of them arrived at the party and he’s more observant than people give him credit for, thank you very much).

“Soooo…” Jackson draws out, eyes constantly flickering between his friends and occasionally glancing at Youngjae’s naked thighs (nice legs are nice legs), “I assume I’ll have to send you the dry cleaning bill…?”

The jokester cackles as he takes cover behind the door to avoid being hit by his own dirty laundry, the first thing within reach that Jaebum decided to throw.

“Joking aside, thanks for covering this Magic Mike wannabe with your own clothes. The ladies sure appreciated the show,” Jackson recounts, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jaebum and Youngjae just gawk at him. The senior is the first to snap out of it, shooting back, “Bet you enjoyed the sight too, hm?”

“Rawr,” is Jackson’s parting, uh...noise as he crooks his fingers to mimic a claw, before he leaves to check on Jinyoung in the adjacent room.

Jaebum and Youngjae stare at the now closed door with a mix of horror and embarrassment on their faces, as well as conflict over wanting to know more about what did they do and wanting to bury the memory.

(Fear not, someone must’ve taken pics and is gonna share them on their SNS: the memories will crash on you like a wave.)

“What the fuck happened last night--” Jaebum starts, but is immediately interrupted by Jackson erupting in a loud “YOOOOOO!!!” that manages to wake up the remaining sleepy heads in the room.

Before anyone has a chance to react and ask what’s going on, Jackson barges back in his bedroom, grinning maniacally with Jinyoung hot on his heels, ready to tackle the gym rat and force his mouth shut with a sock.

“Jinyoung slept with Wonpil and Brian!”

Jackson’s mouth gets indeed stuffed with a sock. Jinyoung is breathing heavily on top of him, red in the face for the exertion of wrestling Jackson but mostly for the shame caused by the misunderstanding.

“I didn’t sleep  _ with  _ them, you damn gossip. I wasn’t about to let them go shitfaced all the way to their place, but there wasn’t any more free space for them to sleep in so I let them crash in my room,” Jinyoung explains, glaring at his roommate.

“You never allowed me to share the bed with you, though,” Jaebum butts in, unable to help but feel miffed at his best friend’s usually strict bed rules being disregarded at once. He’s about to say something more just to be petty but he shrivels slightly under Jinyoung’s withering look.

“Now is  _ not  _ the time, Jaebum. You, stand up,” the upset boy orders, pulling Jackson up by his arm, “And you guys, too: stop pretending to be asleep. If I hear a peep of what you just heard from someone else that isn’t present, you’re gonna regret it.”

...People are always intimidated by Jaebum’s cold exterior, but it’s under Jinyoung’s ‘Ideal Son-In-Law’ façade where the real nastiness is at.

The remaining party goers scramble up on more or less steady feet and flee the dorm, Wonpil and Brian tagging along, thanking Jackson and Jinyoung as they leave.

“Oh look, our stuff!” Youngjae squeaks awkwardly to break the tension, covering his legs with Jaebum’s long sweater as much as he can before rushing to grab the ball of clothes someone used as pillow.

“Oh, good!” Jaebum exclaims, helping Youngjae to disentangle his jeans and his own undershirt quicker and just leave their friends’ dorm already. They don’t bother to swap clothes or look for more missing pieces: they follow the others’ example and rush to the entrance, where they wear their jackets and shoes and shoot back a “Thanks for having us, see you!” on their way out, Jaebum waving his undershirt.

Jackson and Jinyoung look after them with an unreadable expression, then at the mess that is their dorm room.

“Guess who is gonna clean all this shit?” Jinyoung chirps in a sickly sweet tone, shrugging on his own coat and slipping his shoes on.

Jackson groans.

  
  
  
  


> **> Otter**
> 
> hey hyung, did you happen to find my socks? white + black nike logo
> 
> **> > Jackson hyung**
> 
> imma keep em
> 
> **> Otter**
> 
> ...okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my present from me to you for my bday, ayyyy ~~damn i'm old~~  
>  I'm glad it turned out way longer than i feared it would, but i guess it's because i added more Jackson vs Jinyoung than real 2jae content ^^;; my fingers slipped... and the Day6 cameos (well, Day2?) are in honor of how much i liked their latest single "I wait" (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> I almost managed to post around 1:31AM this time but i'm late, dang it x.x  
> Seriously,though,can my titles be any lamer??


End file.
